


Infatuation

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick finds himself enamored with his best friend's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 27, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

So, here’s the thing. Patrick **hated** sleepovers. Every time he had been talked into attending one, he had spent half the night getting picked on, and the other half tossing and turning, unable to sleep, missing his pillows and his bed. But he loved sleepovers at the Wentz house.

He had befriended Alexander Wentz in his English class after they were paired up for an assignment. After waiting til the very last minute to get started, Alex invited Patrick to his house, to work on the assignment until they either finished it or passed out. And that was the first time he met Pete.

Pete was gorgeous. He had this blinding smile and slightly crazy dark brown eyes. He was older too, old enough to get _tattoos_ , and always wore shirts to accentuate them. Patrick was retardedly in to him, and had been trying to subtly flirt with him for seemed like decades. 

He hung around Pete’s room as much as he thought he could get away with, asking him questions about his favorite bands, what kind of movies he liked, practically anything. And the best thing was that Pete actually talked to him. He didn’t act like Patrick was just some little kid, a friend of his younger brother’s. He answered Patrick’s questions until there was really nothing else that _anyone_ could say about the subject, and asked Patrick questions in return. It was amazing.

And, that’s what he was doing up late one night, talking, lying across Pete’s bed while Alex was asleep in the next room. Alex had popped his head in after finishing up the game he had been trying to beat, and told Patrick he was going to bed. Patrick had stood up, turned to Pete, and said goodnight, before Pete said the greatest thing ever.

“You could stay. I mean, for a little while longer. I’m not tired.” He said it with a smile that burned its way into Patrick’s retina and took up permanent residence in his brain. 

Patrick had sat back down, and Pete continued with his point as though nothing had interrupted him. Around midnight, they had both somehow gotten stretched out on their backs, staring up at Pete’s ceiling while Pete told Patrick about the last girl who had broken his heart.

Pete turned to him, settling on his side as he said, “I feel like I can talk to you about anything, Trick.”

Patrick’s insides glowed at the nickname. Pete was the only one he’d allow to call him Pat, or Trick, or Rickster, or Patty Patcakes, or anything really. He smiled as he rolled over to look at Pete’s grin. “Same here.”

Pete was just looking at him, smiling, and Patrick, without even giving himself a chance to think about it, pushed forward, and kissed him.

“Whooooaaaaa,” Pete held his hands up between them, not pushing Patrick away, but not pulling him in like Patrick wanted. “Trick, what?”

Patrick could feel himself blushing, and moved to roll over and get out of Pete’s bed when Pete grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. “Wait, wait. Don’t go anywhere, come here.”

Pete pulled and Patrick let himself be pulled, surprised when Pete’s lips touched his, softly. Patrick made a small noise, and pushed himself closer, whining when Pete pulled back his head. 

“How old are you, anyway?”

Patrick looked down, avoiding Pete’s eyes, and watching instead the way that Pete’s fingers were still playing with the hem of his shirt, ghosting over the skin of his belly.

“Fuck it.” Pete nudged Patrick’s forehead with his chin, pushing his face against Patrick’s, and kissing him again, rubbing at the seam of Patrick’s lips with his tongue.

Opening his mouth on a gasp, Patrick felt the tip of Pete’s tongue, and his fingers sliding to his hip, pulling him even closer. He could feel Pete’s zipper against the flannel of his pajama pants, could feel the heat concentrated there as Pete rocked his hips in. He had never done this before. As Pete’s mouth skated down the line of his jaw, pressing kisses against his neck, Patrick panicked.

“Hey…hey.” Pete mumbled against his ear. “It’s alright, Patrick. I won’t do anything that you don’t like. Tell me to stop, and I will.” His lips went back to sucking slightly on Patrick’s neck, causing shivers to race up his spine. 

Pete’s hair was soft against his cheek as he nodded. “What do I do?” Patrick hated how small his voice sounded, how inexperienced.

“Fuck.” Pete dug his hips hard against Patrick’s again. “Just…anywhere. Touch me anywhere. Kiss me.”

His lips were back on Patrick’s, and Patrick fell into kissing him as he tried to figure out how and where. His hand brushed against the hem of Pete’s jeans, and he rested his thumb on hot skin. Trailing his hand under Pete’s shirt, he palmed Pete’s hipbone. The little noise Pete made in the back of his throat prompted him to squeeze it. 

“God, Patrick.” Pete breathed against his mouth as he rolled on top, straddling Patrick’s hips. 

The pressure and heat was excruciating, and Pete wasn’t letting up, rocking his hips into Patrick’s, his dick rubbing against Patrick’s with every movement. Patrick tried to keep up, tried to distract himself by licking the thorns that peeked out from Pete’s tight shirt, shoving his hands up Pete’s shirt. He was going to come soon, and god, how embarrassing.

“Patrickpatrickpatrick…” Pete whispered into his ear, hot breath against his skin. When his teeth bit into the skin there, Patrick lost it, snapping his hips up fast in an uneven rhythm as he came inside his pajama pants.

“Sor-sorry,” he mumbled against Pete’s neck, trying to catch his breath. 

“Shhh. Beautiful.” Pete bit at Patrick’s collarbone before thrusting down one last time, and stilling, shaking on top of Patrick. 

Patrick tightened his arms around Pete, pulling him closer as he started breathing again. Pete rolled off, sighing. Fidgeting for a second, Patrick wondered what happened now.

Pete’s fingers buried themselves into his hair, and his other hand pulled Patrick close, snuggling his head under Patrick’s chin. Patrick tried to keep his heart inside his chest.

“So, really, how old are you?” Pete’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Patrick’s shirt.

“16.” 

Pete raised his head, looking down into Patrick’s eyes. Patrick blushed, and hated himself for it.

“Fuck it.” Pete sighed, leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
